The Choice She Made
by CaramelDucky
Summary: Hinata is absolutley miserable. One day she is given a chance to get stronger by joining the Akatsuki. She jumps at the chance. But will she regret it? Or will she stay forever?
1. I Hope You Know how to Cook

Hi!! Waves

This is my new fan fiction! I really hope you enjoy it!

Me: YAY!! A new fan fiction! I was getting bored on Who will She Choose? Okay it was writer's block.

Gaara: You better finish it soon.

Itachi: I hate fan fictions.

Me: Too bad. You're in this one

Hianta: TT-TT why do I have to be here again??

Me: Cuz I said so.

Aw. I STILL don't own Naruto

* * *

Hinata stared out her window. Once again, she had disappointed her father. Again. She felt lonely. She was surrounded by people constantly. But….it was just so lonely.

Hinata pulled her knees up to chest. _"Why…why do I have to be so weak? Why can't I be like Neji, or Hanabi?"_

There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

It was Hanabi. "Hey nee-chan! How ya doing? Wanna go out and play? Neh? Neh??" she said cheerfully.

Hinata smiled. If there was anyone who could cheer her up, it would be Hanabi.

"Hello to you too Hanabi." Hianta hesitated. "Finish….training w-with F-father?"

"Yeah." Hanabi snorted. "Dad is moron."

"H-Hanabi! You shouldn't have said that."

"What? He is! Father is an OLD FART!"

Despite what she said, Hianta smiled. "And why is that?"

"I don't want to be clan leader. Its booring. I want to be an explorer."

"Eh. Not likely its gonna happen."

Hianta and Hanabi were sprawled on the floor.

"Neh. I think I'll go for a walk."

"Ok."

Hinata walked into the forest.

She sat beside a waterfall and took off her sandals. Then she dipped her feet in the cool water.

"Why can't I be stronger?" she murmured.

"You can. If you wanted to, you could."

Hinata whipped her head around. There standing in front of her, leaning against a tree was Itachi.

"Eep!!" Hinata squealed. "I-I-I-I-I-Itachi!"

"You could join the Akatsuki. If you wanted. Of course, you wouldn't be an official member, but we could train you."

Hianta knew she should have run immediately. This was the Akatsuki here she was dealing with.

"Do you accept it?"

"You want me for my Byakugan right?"

"No. Not really. We need a new member for the Akatsuki. ANd it would help if you're a good cook." Hinata was shocked. "Can I think about it?" she whispered.

"If you don't we'll do it by force. "Itachi whispered, then disappeared. She didn't hear.

She was too stunned by what just happened. It went by so fast.

The next day, Hinata went back to the waterfall.

To her surprise, Itachi was standing there. "Well?"

"Sure." she murmured quietly.

"Go pack. We will wait for you by the entrance. Hidden of course."

"We?"

Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori stepped out. "Call if you're having trouble."

Deidara went over to her and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Awww. She's so adorable. Yeah."

"Ouch. That hurt Deidara-san"

"Oh sorry…yeah."

"See you later."

Hinata sped off in the distance.

She crept into the house.

Hinata grabbed a few shirts, and a few precious items and stuck them into her beach bag.

She crept down the stairs again………..and bumped right into Neji.

"Ah. Hinata-sama." he frowned. "Are you going somewhere?"

"A-ah. N-no. I'm just g-going f-f-for a walk."

He frowned even deeper. "Why would you bring your precious items on a walk.?"

Hianta turned red, then ran out the front door.

"Hianta!! Come back!!" he dashed after her. Hanta's heart pounded. She couldn't let him catch up!

She needed to accept this offer, and become stronger. To impress Naruto.Yes. Naruto.

She ran even faster. Unfortunately, Neji was even faster.

She was almost to the big gates. Neji grabbed her wrist. "L-let go! N-Neji! Y-y-you have to let me go!"

"No! Why do I have to?" Neji grabbed her other wrist. "Where are you going?"

She gazed at him. "To….get…stronger."

"She turned her head and said softly, " Deidara-san? Are you there?" Neji blanched. _"What?"_

Suddenly, Hianta was on the floor and All four Akatsuki were standing in front of her. Neji was infuriated. "Y-YOU!! GIVE ME BACK HINATA-SAMA."

"Ah. Screw off kid."

Kisame pushed Neji, and surprisingly, he flew back right into Kiba.

Deidara was bent over Hianta, worrying bout her. Neji had gripped her wrists too tightly.

Kib was shocked to see Hianta with the Akatsuki. "HINATA!! Get away!! Hurry."

Hinata shook her head. "I'm sorry Kiba-kun." she whispered, and all five of them disappeared.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Hinata!"

They reappeared a few miles from the forest.

Hinata looked absolutely miserable. Deidara was worried. "Are you okay?" Hinata looked up at him.

"Yes I am. Um. Itachi-san?"

"Hn?"

"C-can I go say good bye to them? I won't let them see me." she whispered, her voice barley heard.

"No. You hardly got away this time."

"Please. Itachi, I beg you." she looked at him earnestly. "Please?"

Itachi sighed. "Hurry up. Be back in 10 min."

Hianta's eyes lit up. "Oh thank you Itachi! Can you watch my things. I really can't lose them." Itachi nodded and Hianta dashed off.

"Hey. Why did you give in so easily? Perhaps…you like her?"

Itachi snarled at him. "SHUT UP."

* * *

Hinata breathed a sigh. She was well hidden in a tree. She called for her pet dove. It cooed and landed gently on her shoulder.

She handed it a rolled up piece of paper. She had written several of these, each addressed to a different person. There were enough for all her friends.

"Go to Neji."

The dove swooped down from the tree and expertly dropped the scroll onto Neji's head. :3

He reeled a bit, then opened it.

_Dear Neji,_

_I am going with the Akatsuki to train. They are very nice to me and promised to train me to get stronger. I need to become stronger. I'm sorry. Father will be mad I'm sure. I will miss you._

_With lots of Love,_

_Hianta._

_P.S. Hey, do you think you could blow up Father's desk for me? For me please. I really dislike him. Bye Neji-nii-san. I hope we will meet again._

Neji was shocked. "HINATA?? Are you there? I know you are!!"

But Hinata had already vanished. She delivered all of these messages and went back to find Itachi.

"I'm done." she told them quietly.

Her pet dove, whom she named Hikari, was riding on her shoulder.

"LEt's go." Itachi flew up into the tress. The others followed.

Kisame came up next to Hianta. "Nice bird."

Hanta smiled. She hummed something. The dove flew onto Kisame's shoulder and rubbed its soft head against his cheek.

Kisame looked so surprised she giggled.

She whistled for it come back. To her surprise, Hikari flew up to itachi and hopped around his shoulders.

Itachi just kept on going.

The bird was now doing a funny dance on his left shoulder.

Everyone laughed.

Itachi frowned to see what was so funny.

The bird hopped out of his vision range. (His Sharingan wasn't activated.)

Deidara snickered. Hinata got a mischievous look in her eyes. She whistled, it was a strange tune. The bird flapped its wings and stood on Itachi's nose.

"WHAT THE HELL??"

All four of them burst out laughing. Ok. Sasori just chuckled.

Itahci grabbed at Hikari. She just flew around his head. Itachi looked furious. "Call off the bird Hianta! Before I kill it!"

Hanta, still grinning, whistled a low tune and Hikari flew back on her shoulder. Deidara was still laughing. "You should have seen your face…un."

Itachi gave him a death glare.

He shut up. After a few hours, they rested on a big branch. Hianta was exhausted. She fell over, off the branch.

Itachi zipped forward and caught her in his arms. "Troublesome woman." He laid her on the branch.

"Come on Itachi, we have to go. Pein said we have to get there before sunset...un." Deidara urged.

Itachi picked up Hianta bridal style and went after Deidara, Kisame and Sasori.

**_A few more hours later._**

Hianta opened her eyes. She was in a bed. The covers were tucked in nice and warmly. She looked around the room……….and saw Itachi lying right next to her.

"Eeep." She went back under the covers, snatching them away from Itachi.

She fell onto the floor. Itachi leaned over the side. "Stop being so selfish." Then flicked her forehead.

She stuck her tongue out at him. She was tangled in the sheets. "Help me."

"No." Itachi was clearly amused.

He watched as she struggled with the sheets fro a few minutes and landed with a 'whump' on the floor.

She frowned. "You're so mean."

Itachi smirked. "That's me. Now come with me to the kitchen. I hope you can cook. We've been eating instant ramen for as long as this organization has started."

He half dragged and half carried her into the kitchen.

Deidara immediately began to grovel at Hianta. "Please tell me you can cook."

Hianta nodded. Deidara hugged her. "YES!! FINALLY!! A FILLING DINNER!!" He jumped around the kitchen.

Hianta smiled.

For the next hour, she was busy.

When she was done, there was a beautiful dinner on the table. Beef, vegetables, you name it. Ok not really. But you get the point.

Everyone of the Akatsuki sat with their mouths open.

Konan patted Hinata and smiled. "Great job!!"

All the men just sat there with their mouths open.

Hanta giggled. "I would close them if I were you. I saw a few flies flying around the kitchen you know?"

Mouths closed. "You first Pein." Kisame said.

Pein popped a piece of beef in his mouth. "Its delicious." he said calmly and started pouring the whole platter of beef onto his plate, all the while, staying calm.

Suddenly, the men were all over Pein, trying to grab the plate.

A few minutes later, all the food was gone and Hianta and Konan had dots for eyes and a sweat drop next to their eye.

"Come on Hianta. Its time for midnight entertainment."

"But…its not midnight."

"Too bad." Deidara grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the living room. He winked at her.

"Hit it Kisame."

Kisame pressed something and the Hamster Dance blasted out from the speakers.

_YEEHAA!!_

_Here we go.That's it._

_That's all there is to it._

_Alright everybody now here we go._

_It's a brand new version of the dosido._

_Just stomp your feet and clap your e on everybody its the hamster dance._

_Bounce in time to the beat. You don't even have to move your feet. Just shake your thang; let me see you move. Now spin it around and feel the groove._

Deidara grinned. He started moving to the beat. He started humming the tune. Hinata stared at him. She was even more shocked when _everyone_ started to sway to the music and began dancing around the room.

Tobi was wild. He hopped, He spun. He even spun on his head.

Hianta cracked up. "Go Tobi!" Tobi when faster, then tipped over on Pein and got a lashing.

Hianta was shocked when she saw Itachi. Even he gently swaying to the music. Hah. Imagine _Itachi _swaying to music.

She smiled gently. Deidara grabbed her hands and started dancing to the music. Hianta broke out in giggles.

In…out….in.

Hianta's hands were clasped in front of her. She laughed.

Tobi linked his arms with hers and they danced around. She went from man to man. She even did it with Konan. She was laughing hysterically. So was everyone else. Except for Itachi. He just smirked.

Y.M.C.A blasted out. Hianta burst out laughing. "That song is _so _old!"

Pein offered his arm to her and they linked arms, dancing in a circle.

(A/N: I know. Totally OOC. But I want to make Itachi the "emo", I can't have fun guy.)

Itachi twitched.

Hianta was already laughing her head off, but to make matters worse, Deidara started tickling her.

She squeaked. "Ah. Ticklish are we now." Deidara grinned evilly.

They went down. "AHH!! Deidara-san!! Stop it! Hahahahah."

Itachi cracked a small smile.

No one saw him.

Deidara stopped. Hianta sat breathless on the floor. "I'm going to get you for that!!"

"When?" he teased. "Maybe in about 100 years."

Hianta pounded her small fists against Deidara's chest. "Deidaraaa!" she whined. "Stop being so mean."

The "Midnight Entertainment" was over. "Oh yes. Hanta, you will have to share a room with Itachi."

"What." Itachi said calmly.

"WHAT!!" Hianta cried out.

"We don't have another room." Pein explained.

Hianta was on the side off the bed, trying to get as far away as possible from Itachi. She felt his arm on her waist and he pulled her closer. She blushed.

"I don't bite, and if you don't come closer, you're going to fall off." he said calmly.

Hianta huffed. "Fine." she snatched away the blankets..

Itachi sighed. "You are so selfish."

He made a grab for the blankets but Hinata rolled over….right off the bed. She braced herself. But it didn't come. She cracked open an eye. Itachi glared at her.

He was holding her bridal style. "Be careful." Hianta was mad and glared right back at him.

Itachi was surprised. _No one _ever glared at him before.

He smirked. "Stop smirking at me." Hianta complained. He dropped her on the mattress. She winced.

"What do you have under here? Bricks?" she leapt off the bed and was about to lift the mattress when she was stopped by Itachi.

"I prefer you not look."

Hianta was silent, then crept back onto the bed. She pulled the blanket around her. "Good night." she said curtly.

Itachi leaned against the wall and watched her until she was asleep. Then he fell asleep too.

Hianta opened her eyes and yawned.

Then she sat up and rubbed her eyes. _"Another day of having to deal with father…." _

Sundeenly, she saw Itachi. She brightened.

"_You ran away with the Akatsuki remember?"_

"_Ahhh! Who are you?"_

"_Hm. Let's say I'm your conscience."_

"_I have one?"_

"_Yes! Now look at Itachi."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it."_

Hianta looked, and invented a whole new shade of red.

Itachi was leaning against the wall, wearing only a pair of pants.

Hianta gaped. Itachi smirked. The girl seemed to be in shock.

Hw walked over to her and knocked on her head. "Hello? I'm looking for a girl named Hinata. She should be right where you're sitting, have you seen her?" Itachi smirked.

Hianta snapped out of her gaping trance. "Cut it out."

She leapt out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

She sat down, on the cool floor, wondering what to wear and if the blush was off her face yet.

She finally decided what to wear and walked out of the bathroom. Itachi was sitting on the bed cross-legged reading a book.

She ignored him and walked over to the wardrobe.

She grabbed her clothes and dashed into the bathroom.

When Hianta came out, she was wearing: (my new clothing design) a black tank top, a black jacket, a black skirt, black boots, and she had a red bandana tying up her hair.

Yup, today's color was black.

Itachi raised an eyebrow when he saw her. _"Hey. She has good fashion sense at least." _

"Come on. You need to start breakfast."

Hinata grinned. "And you're helping." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"I can't." he said bluntly.

"Why not?" Hianta was puzzled.

"I have bad eyesight." he said coldly.

"Oh."

Hanta turned away and went to the fridge. "Umm…if you want any breakfast, I think we need to pay a visit to the closest supermarket."

Itachi stared at her. "Come on." he dragged her out the door and disappeared. They reappeared in front of a market. "Hurry up and come back."

"Ok." Hianta replied cheerfully and ran off.

Itachi smirked and shook his head.

_**30 minutes later….**_

"Ita…….!!" Itachi had quickly covered her mouth.

"Do you want them to know we're here??" Itachi hissed.

"Ooops." Hinata said sheepishly.

They went back to the hideout. The other's were still asleep.

Hianta cracked an egg in the pan. "Itachi-san?"

"Hm?"

"I think….I can fix your eye sight." she was now frying bacon.

"Oh?" Itachi was interested. He could only make out outlines of people and some color. But that was it.

"Yes. I took medical class for a few years." she tossed some scraps into the trashcan and loaded a plate with eggs. She had bought 5 dozen of eggs and one dozen was already gone.

"Will my eyesight be perfect forever?"

Hianta shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Can you try after breakfast?"

She smiled. "Why do you think I bought it up."

Itachi returned her smile with a faint smile. "Aww. Look at the lovebirds." Deidara teased as he waltzed into the kitcen.

Itachi's poker face returned. "Shut up and eat." he said as Hinata put plates of bacon, ham and eggs on the table.

Everyone dug in. "Mmm. Yummy!!" Tobi said cheerfully. "Hianta-chan is awesome!"

Hianta suddenly realized the Akatsuki only wore their robes when going out. Inside their hideout, they wore T-shirts and jeans.

After breakfast hanta and Itachi sat on the couch.

"What are you guys doing?" Hidan said, sitting on the floor.

"I'm going to try to heal his eyes." "Oh." Pein brightened. "Now he doesn't have to go around blindly. He's as blind as a bat."

Itachi growled.

"Last time, he went into Deidara's room and thought it was the bathroom. He pissed on Deidara."

Itachi snarled. "Shut up."

Pein shrugged.

Hianta gently placed her hands on top of Itachi's eyes and a green glow appeared.

Everyone leaned forward, anxious to see what would happen next…

FIRST REVIEWER GETS A SHORT ONESHOT Has to be Naruto Hrm. But it depends. Actually so make that MIGHT GET ONE

Me: Woot! That was fun!

Itachi: So you mean I can see now?? XD

Me: I'm not even there yet.

Hianta: YAY I can cook!

Me: You mean you can't?

Hinata: Er….

Thanks fro reading! I'll write the next chapter as soon as I'm finished with the I think 11th chapter of Who Will She Choose?

I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	2. Five Elements

Me: YATA!! I finished the 11th chapter of my other story!!

Itachi: Hurry up.

Me: k

Hianta: Caramel Ducky-chan doesn't own Naruto.

Me: TT-TT

* * *

**Three Hours Later.**

They were engulfed in a blinding light. And when the light dispersed, Itachi blinked several times, and saw everyone in a pile.

I'll give you a hint: dominoes.

"Oi. My. Gosh!! I can see!! I can see! Deidara, you're wearing a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with a skull! I can seeeeee!!"

Hinata giggled at his excitement. "Yes you can."

Itachi put on his poker face and said thank you. Then he dashed off.

Pein brushed himself off. "Probably gone to stare at himself in the mirror.

Itachi stood in the bathroom. He had not seen himself for so long. Too long. His face had changed. The lines along his nose had gotten lighter. In fact, they were hardly visible.

He smiled. He had to thank her in some way.

Itachi was still in the bathroom, while Hinata lay on the bed, exhausted from overuse of chakra at one time.

"_So. Have you figured out who I am yet?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Roar. You'll see."_

Hinata had an impression that it had gone to sleep.

She rolled over in the bed. She was exhausted. She felt a hand on her stomach. She would have shot up 5 feet if Itachi hadn't been holding her down.

"Nani?" Itachi pressed. Hinata suddenly felt full of chakra.

"Chakra restoring jutsu. Doesn't take mine."

Hinata lowered her head. "Thanks."

Itachi sat next to her. "We should start your training soon." Hinata perked up. "Really?" Itachi smirked. "Yes. Go outside, Deidara should be there waiting for you Hinata."

Hinata disappeared. Itachi chuckled.

Hinata appeared outside. "Hey Hinata."

Deidara grinned at her and ruffled her hair. "Ready to start? I'm going to train you in speed."

Hinata looked puzzled. "I want to see how fast you can be. If you can avoid every single piece of explosive clay I throw at you, you're good. If not, we'll work on it."

Hinata smiled. "Ok."

Deidara sculpted a tiny bird. Hinata smiled "Its so cute."

Deidara said, "Why thank you! Now ready?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and pulled out a kunai. "Ready."

Birds flew at her at amazing speed. Three flew at her head and two big spiders were aimed at her legs. She jumped the spiders and slashed at the birds.

Hinata jumped out of the way just before they exploded. Deidara was now riding on a bird. "Hey. You're not bad."

Explosives flew at her from all sides. She used her absolute defense. Hinata was panting slightly. For the next hour, Hinata dodged this way and that, trying to avoid everything.

By the end, Hinata was kneeing on the floor panting. Deidara walked up to her. "You're not bad. Let's see." he counted his fingers. "3 birds and 2 spiders. Wow. Considering all I threw at you and that's all you missed, that's great."

Hinata smiled. "Thanks." Deidara sat down next to her. "Are you good at chakra control?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Next time, Try to put a third of your chakra in soles of your feet. It will make you lighter and your speed will increase, ok?"

"But won't my chakra be gone really fast then?"

"Yes, but Hidan will teach you how to conserve chakra."

"Ok."

Hinata lay in the grass, and closed her eyes.

Deidara did the same. "You know, these aren't our specialties. Pein mixed them up so we would have a new challenge. Speed is supposed to be Itachi's job."

"Oh?"

"Yup."

Hinata dozed off. "Hey!" Deidara poked her side. She flinched.

"You can't go to sleep now, you still have to make dinner." Hinata groaned. Deidara picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder. "Come on, Hime."

Hinata groaned silently to herself.

"_Never let your guard down darling."_

"_Darling??"_

_It laughed._

"…"

"_Come on. I'll show you tonight. Now go make some good dinner for your __**boyfriend**__." _

"_He's __**NOT **__my boyfriend."_

Deidara gently put her on the floor of the kitchen. "Start." he demanded.

Hinata groaned.

After dinner, she was so tired, she fell asleep the instant her head touched the pillow.

**Howdy Hinata!!**

_Ok………wow. _

'**You see who I am now?'**

'_Hinata was standing in a world.' _

_Am I dreaming?_

**In a way yes, but I am showing you, that you are also a host. **

_Hinata was shocked. Will they kill me?_

**Oh. No!**

**They don't want me, for I have these abilities that are……special.**

_Oh._

_Hinata looked at the animal before her._

_You're Gobi no Houkou._

**Yup!! That's me!!**

Hinata smiled cheerfully. So it is true, your tails are pretty….

(A/N: Ok. Guys, I'll tell you who this tailed demon is. Gobi no Houkou, is the 5 tailed demon dog. Each one of its tails, is "surrounded" by all five elements: Water, Wind, Fire, Lightning and Earth. Go to my profile for a picture.)

**Ah,. Yes. I admire them myself, which reminds me. Because you have me within you, you are able to use all 5 elements. **

_I am??_

**Yes. But you will need to learn.**

_Learn?_

**Yes. You are particularly talented in water and wind. **

_I am?_

**Sigh Yes you are. I kinda get the feeling you're in shock.**

_Uhhhhhhhhhh………._

**Yes. You are in shock. **

_What should I call you? Gobi-sama?_

**Don't call me Gobi. Sounds too much like "Goblin**_**." **_**Ew.**

_Hinata sat down on the endless plain of….white._

_Err…._

**Yeeees??**

_Kasumi._

**Ah. Mist. **

_Suzu?_

**Ummm………Kasumisuzu?**

_Misty bell?_

**Uhhhh……..how about just Kasumi.**

_Okay. Well, good night Kasumi. _

Night pup.

--

Hinata awoke. The sun shone through the window.

**Hey. Good morning Hina.**

_Oh hey…._

**Heeeeeeey. Itachi's looking good.**

_Shut up._

Hinata felt Kasumi curl around a tree and snooze.

She sighed. She got out of bed to make breakfast, or at least she tried to.

Itachi had a death grip on her waist. Hinata tried to wrentch his arm away. Hinata frowned. "I know you're awake." Itachi smirked.

Hinata struggled. "Let go."

"And if I don't?"

Hinata pushed him.

Wind blasted out of her palms. Hinata was so surprised. Itachi grabbed her wrist and squeezed slightly. The wind stopped.

**Woah!! What was that??**

You're asking me??

**I think my powers are finally starting to affect you.**

…_.. _

Itachi stared at her, then walked away, muttering something about more training, food and such.

Hinatra slumped on the kitchen counter. She was so tired. Ever since that thing that happened to her this morning.

**Hey. Are you okay?**

_I feel really tired._

**Kasumi rolled her eyes. I kind of figured that out. I think you used the wind element without noticing. You used up a lot of chakra for that little wind. **

_Nani!!_

**Sigh**

Hinata was so tired she went to sleep. She was just pulling the covers up when she noticed something red all over the blanket. It was her blood.

Hinata's ear-splitting scream was heard throughout the hideout.

Everyone's door opened. And they all said the same thing. "Hianta!"

And they all rushed to Itachi/Hinata's room and found Hinata staring at her bloody hands with wide eyes.

She fainted.

Itachi spoke up. "Wow."

Pein glared at Itachi, "Not helping."

Konan went over to Hinata. "I think I can help. I used to be a medical ninja."

"Now that's helping." Itachi glared at him. Even Pein couldn't withstand his eyes.

**Hinata!! Wake up!! Its just a bit of blood!!**

_A BIT?? DID YOU JUST SAY 'A BIT'??_

**Yes.**

_THE WHOLE SHEET WAS STAINED!!_

**Sigh. I'll help you regain consciousness. **

Hinata blinked…….and screamed, jumped three feet in the air and would have some down hard on the floor if Deidara had not caught her.

When she had awoken, all Akatsuki members were peering at her with the most queer expression on their faces.

"Hinata…stop hyperventilating."

Hinata gasped for air. "D-don't _ever _d-do t-that a-again."

Deidara plopped her down on the bed.

"What happened?"

Hinata stammered. "M-my h-hands were all b-bloody."

Everyone raised an eyebrow. Itachi spoke up. "I think it was when wind came whirling out of her palms."

"Wind??" Pein smiled. "Ah. Your talents have finally shown. I trust the dog has already spoken to you?"

Hinata managed to nod.

"Good. We will train you as hard as possible now."

Hinata fainted.

Everyone shook their heads.

* * *

Hinata woke up in the middle of the night. She yawned and decided to take a walk.

Hikari flew onto her shoulder.

Hinaa slipped out of the room, hoping she hadn't disturbed Itahci's sleep. Actually, Itachi had been awake the whole time.

He followed Hinata.

Hinata was happy as she glided over the water of the pond.

She floated across without effort. Hinata sat in the middle of the pond, meditating.

"_She looks very peaceful…." _Itachi had carefully concealed himself.

**Having fun?**

_Mm. Sure Kasumi._

**Ah. Nothing's better than having a quiet pond to meditate in. **

_Hehe. Well said._

**Hey. Itachi is pretty good, but he's hiding in the bushes you know?**

_NANI!?_

**Calm down bud. **

_B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but…._

**Sigh CALM DOWN!!**

_Ok._

Itachi watched her and smirked.

**Now…..let me take control for half a second. **

_NO!!_

**Come on. We can totally own Itachi.**

_Err…._

**Too Late!!**

_Noooooo!_

Itachi felt something, and Hinata was standing right behind him. He was so surprised, he froze.

"Summoning jutsu!!"

Hinata slammed her hand on Itahci's back.

A giant swan came out and sat on Itachi.

"Ooof!!"

Itachi was squashed. "Geroffme!!"

The swan peered at Itachi, then looked at Hinata.

Hinata giggled. "Come on, Mizore, get off of Itachi."

Mizore, took another peek at Itachi. "Nah. I think I'll stay."

Itachi glared at her. "Summoning jutsu!!" A weasel popped out. It hopped around. "Ah. I see you're in a predicament. " Itahci glared.

Mizore hopped off of Mizore and dashed over to the weasel. Itahci glared at Hianta while she giggled.

"Hey Mizore-chan!" the weasel pranced around her.

"Hello to you too Kazune-kun!"

"You guys know each other??"

"Yup! I've known Mizore since we were very little." Hinata laughed out loud. "Your summon certainly fits you Itachi"

(Itachi means weasel.)

"Shut up." Hinata giggled.

Mizore scooped Hinata onto her back. "Let's fly!!"

Hinata and Mizore flew for a few minutes until Itachi told her they needed to go back. "Its very late. Almost morning."

Hinata nodded and their summons disappeared.

* * *

Next morning.

Hinata yawned. Her eyes widened, and she blushed. She was lying right on top of Itachi's chest, with her face facing his chest.

Hinata studied Itachi's face. He was still asleep. Hinata decided Itachi looked very peaceful when he was asleep. She slowly slid off to start breakfast.

The second Hinata stepped out, Itachi's eyes flew open. He lay there, emotionless.

Hinata cracked an egg into the pan. She was deep in though until she heard Sasori cry out, "Hianta! Turn off the stove before you burn the egg!"

"Huh?" Hinata hand was about to touch the burning hot stove.

Hinata finally came to her senses and saw Itahci gritting his teeth in pain. Hianta's eyes widened. "Oh! I'm so sorry Itachi-san!" She grabbed his hand and began to heal it.

Itachi winced. "Be careful next time." Itachi glared at her and tossed the burned egg into the garbage. Then he walked out.

Deidara was more concerned over Hianta. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"YES!!"

"Ok…."

Hinata was getting irratated.

**You idiot. You just realized Itachi saved you from a burned hand right? **

_Yes. I think I'll go say thanks._

**Go ahead. I'll be right here.**

Hinata walked outside and looked around. She spotted Itachi sitting at the base of a tree.

Hinata sat next to him, not sure what to say. "Thanks. And I'm sorry."

"Hn."

Hinata was angry. "Is that all you ever say? I never get a straight answer from you. I came here just to say thanks and sorry and that's all I get!!"

Hinata got up and stomped away.

Itahci was amused. He disappeared from under the tree and appeared right behind Hinata.

Hinata got a feeling he was smirking at her. "Stop smirking at me!!"

Itachi pulled her against his chest. "You owe me." then he was gone. Hinata sighed.

_At least I have you for company._

**You say it like it's a bad thing.**

_Naw._

**Come on. Let's go to the pool again. I want you to try this new jutsu I made up in all my spare time. **

_Ok. Let's roll._

Hinata was standing in the middle of the pool.

Ok I'm gonna take over ¼ of your body k?

What? NO!

Just my tails will appear.

Fine.

Hinata felt a pain just above her butt. Then a warm feeling spread throughout her body.

She turned around and found 5 tails, each with an element swirling, sticking out of her behind.

"Kya!!"

**Hey bud calm down!!**

_But your tails!!_

**No duh! I gonna use em!!**

_Yipe! I have whiskers!! _

**Hinata!! Ignore them!!**

_Fine!_

Hinata stood, her tails waving idly around.

_Now what?_

**Wait. I need to summon some chakra.**

Itachi was sitting in the shade. Hinata and Kasumi ignored him.

**Ok. Now summon your bird. Wait. No, never mind I can do this on my own. But we're gonna be very careful k?**

_OK._

Hinata closed her eyes. Her body seemed to know exactly what to do. Purple chakra began to leak out of her.

Come on Hinata! Now!! Combine our chakra!

Hinata strained to make chakra leak out of her body and when the two chakras touched, they mixed and became lavender.

Hinata was surprised when she heard a voice cry out.

"Elements of Mother Earth!! Combine!"

Her tails swirled around and mixed. It covered Hinata so she was glowing. Kasumi told her to touch the ground.

She did. The whole entire land within 50 feet of her became water.

"Woah!"

**Yup. Its turned to water because you're made for water techniques. **

_Cool. _

**But you can use whichever element you wish to use. The land only affects the enemy, never you.**

_Wow. Thanks Kasumi._

**Hey. I don't want my host to die anytime soon you know?**

Hinata giggled.

_How do I get myself back to normal?_

**Just force everything back in. Concentrate.**

Hinata imagined all the swirling chakra around her disappearing.

She opened her eyes and everything was gone. She was surprised the water was still there. She wasn't even trying and she was floating above the water.

"Nice." Itachi leaned against the tree.

Hinata frowned. "What do you want?"

"I could improve that technique. Make it able to mix faster."

Hinata just stomped away. Itachi looked after her, slightly amused.

Then he disappeared in a whiff of wind.

* * *

Hinata sat on the floor, playing slapjack with Deidara.

"1"

"2"

"3" _Slap. _Deidara groaned.

"4."

"5."

"6."

"7."

"8."

"9."

"10."

"Jack."

"Queen"

"King."

_Slap._

Deidara groaned. "I give up Hinata!"

Hinata grinned.

"Ok. What do you wanna do next?"

"War."

Hinata slapped down a card. It was a 5.

Deidara put down a 10. "Hah!!" Hinata shook her head. I'll win. Just you see."

**10 Minutes later….**

"Yes! I won! I told you." Hinata cried triumphantly.

Deidara threw the cards over his shoulder. "Why do I even bother…"

Kisame, Sasori, and Hidan joined them.

**5 minutes later…**

Hinata laid on her stomach. They were playing Uno.

"Uno!!" Hinata said triumphantly. Everyone sighed as Hinata put down her final card.

"I'll play." Itachi sat down. Everyone was shocked. "Ok…"

Itachi was in shock inside of himself. No one had ever won him. Now Hinata sat there with no cards in her hands.

She just smiled. Then yawned. "I'm going to take a bath then start dinner." Hinata walked out of the room, yawning.

Hinata dozed while she sat in the warm water.

Hey! Don't fall asleep!

Wah?? Oh right.

Hinata dabbed at the water. Some of it turned into ice. She had been wondering what would happen. Then she mixed a bit of fire into it. Just a little. It made a tiny explosion.

Hinata smiled a bit. Experimenting was fun.

"_I wonder what would happen if I blew up the forest like this,"_

**Oh no you aren't, not while **_**I'm**_** here pup.**

_Aw. Please?_

**Nope.**

Hinata got the image she was sticking her tongue out playfully at her. She sighed, then sunk down in the warm water. She swirled fire around in the water.

She was done dilly-dallying.

Hinata walked out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen which wielded a strange sight.

Itachi was eating an ice cream con e, while Deidara and Kisame looked like they were trying to hit something on the floor.

Kisame accidentally sliced Deidara's hair with Samehada.

"AHHH!! My beautiful hair!!" Deidara threw a spider at him and it exploded. "There it is!!" Kisame cried.

It was a mouse. Hinata sighed and walked around the dancing Deidara and Kisame and picked the mouse up. It was scared and quivering. Everyone stared.

Hinata walked out and they heard a, "Itachi!! Can you cook dinner tonight?"

Everyone was shocked. Did she just _ditch_ them??

Hinata smiled outside. The mouse had calmed down now. She put it on the ground but it stared up gratefully at her.

Hinata smiled and gave it some food from her pocket.

**Oh!! A mouse! Chase it! Eat it!!**

_Heck no!_

_**Meanwhile**_

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Oh…my….gosh! Itahci!! You didn't cook the fish , you burned it!"

"Hn. I like to see you try."

Hinata hopped back into the kitchen. "I got fried rice!" she said cheerfully. She stopped dead in her tracks. She was facing an Itachi glare, a Deidara glare and a Kisame glare. Scary.

"Never…..tell…..us…to…….cook dinner….EVER!!"

Hinata backed up under Itachi's glare. Then she decided to glare back. Itachi was not the least bit intimidated. "I'm not your maid."

Iahci just snatched the bag from her and said, "Go get the others. I'll pop this into the microwave."

Hinata was halfway up the stairs when she heard the kitchen explode. She dashed back in, eyes open. Itachi winced. His whole entire hand was burned.

"What did you do??" Hinata grabbed his hand and began healing it, ignoring Itachi's rough protests.

Then she saw a silver plate.

She let go off Itahci's hand and spit in his facing, screaming at him. "You used this plate!! Are you crazy?? This isn't even microwave safe!! Never ever put these plates into the microwave!!"

Itachi was taken back.

"Oh." Itahci watched Hinata. It seemed that she wanted to get mad, but she couldn't. It wasn't her nature. She looked pleadingly at Itachi. "Please. Please. Please. Itachi. Make sure it's a microwave safe plate first ok?"

"Sure."

**The Next Day. **

Hinata dodged a flying explosive bird.

She was breathing heavily. "Wait…..just a sec." Deidara stared at her curiously. She immediately slammed her hands together and the whole entire training field turned to ice.

"Woah! You found out how to use your special techniques??"

Hinata smiled proudly. She quickly summoned Mizore.

She flew up until she was parallel with Deidara. "She grinned. The real battle starts now!"

* * *

Me: WOOHOO!! I'm done! That was really fun writing. Don't worry. I'm on the next chapter for my other story.

Gaara: Hurry up and end that fanfic I'm in.

Me: Hmm. No.

Itachi: ….

Hinata: Wee! I got a swan as a summon!

Mizore: And I like being your summon.

Kasumi: Wow.

ATTENTION!! MY FIRST REVIEWER!! IM WORKING ON YOUR FANFICITON. SPARE ME!!


	3. Stars

Me: Let's start. No introductions today.

Itachi: I'm bored.

Me: Shut up and let's start.

* * *

Itachi sat on the ground with a popsicle.

"They've been at it for hours." Konan said, plopping down beside Itachi. Itachi just smirked. "I wonder…." he though to himself.

Meanwhile on the Battlefield….

Deidara was breathing heavily, while Hinata looked like she had hardly broken a sweat.

But inside, Hinata was almost dying. She was almost out of chakra.

"_I've got to end this. Now."_

Hinata gathered the last of her chakra and concentrated on the last two elements she hadn't used yet.

"Haaah!!" Deidara was breathing heavily and his eyes widened.

"_Shit. I need to get out of here." _

A ball of ice exploded right in front of his face before he could react. Everyone heard Hinata scream and saw Deidara fall out of the sky. Itachi leapt for Hinata while Sasori caught Deidara with one of his puppets.

Itachi frowned at Hianta in his arms. Her faces was filled with bruises and scratches. A particular cut on her arm was bleeding all over his cloak. She groaned in pain.

_Ouch. Ouch. Ouch._

**You idiot.**

_What happened?? ._

**Too much power. You need to learn to control it.**

_This hurts._

**Yeah. You're gonna be unconscious for a few days.**

**Hey. You still there? HEY!! Ok. She's gone. Its just me and my inner me. Great…just great….**

Hinata fainted and went limp in his arms. Itachi went stiff. He tossed her to Deidara. He caught her right before she landed on the floor.

But the jolt was too much. Hinata coughed up blood and it splattered all over Deidara's robe. "Woah! Oh gosh….."

Konan started cleaning her wounds. Hinata winced in her sleep. Konan patted gently at a slice across her forehead.

"How the heck did she get these wounds?"

"Well….." Pein and Itachi started at the same time. Pein gave a toothy grin. "You go."

Itachi began. "She was going to use the last two elements she hadn't used already to end the fight. She made ice. She planned to explode it right in front of Deidara…."

"What??" Deidara interrupted.

Kisame smacked Deidara's head. "Shut up and listen."

Itachi continued. "But she couldn't control the ball of ice so it exploded right in front of her face and chunks hit Deidara."

Deidara turned pale. "If it exploded in front of my face, I would have been worse then her ne?"

"Yup."

Sasori grinned a bit. "I've never heard you say so much at a time Itachi."

Itachi just walked out of the room.

**One Week Later**

Hinata blinked. Light shone through her window. She sat up and winced in pain. There were bruises all over her body.

She was surprised to see Itachi asleep with his head on the desk. At the sound of her stirring, Itachi was wide awake. He kept still, wondering what she would do next.

"_Itachi….he stayed here with me all this time?" _Hinata wondered.

She gently got out of bed and walked over to Itachi. She draped her blanket over him and limped out of the room.

"_What happened? How come I'm so bruised up?"_

She suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed on the floor. Meanwhile, Itachi was shocked at her kindness. _"Even though I've been so cold to her….?" _

He heard a thud in the hallway and dashed out to see Hinata sprawled on the floor. He heaved a sigh and picked her up. He lay her on the bed and went to get Konan.

Konan inspected Hinata. "She was overwhelmed by dizziness. She must have gotten out of bed to quickly. She has to rest for another few days." Everyone was silent. They didn't show it, but these heartless Akatsuki people were very worried about Hinata.

Since she had come into the Akatsuki, the place had been a lot more cheerful. "Come on." Konan said softly. "Let's let her rest."

Itachi didn't budge. No one tried to make him move.

When everyone left, Itachi stared hard at Hinata's face. She would never have clear skin again. Scars would be left.

"_Not that she was ever worried about her looks." _Itachi thought. He stared at her a bit more and decided to go sleep. He slipped in beside her. Hinata grunted in her sleep and turned over.

Itachi's eyes widened when her hand draped over his muscular chest and she murmured his name. He smirked. Oh how much fun he would have when she got better. And then he too, drifted off.

**One Month Later**

It was midnight. Hianta's wounds had closed up but she was still heavily bruised. Itachi watched, amused as Hinata trained and pushed herself to do better. On top of that, she was getting more and more wounds for she was trying to explode ice further away from herself.

She started with small amounts Itachi noted. He winced as one exploded right on her arm. Hinata cringed and healed it about halfway and started again. She needed her chakra.

Hinata was exhausted.

**Hey there. Don't push yourself too much. **

_I'm..(huff)…..fine…(puff)……really…..(hack hack cough cough)_

**Yeah. If you're fine, I'll eat my tails.**

Hinata hacked blood. She bought her hand up to her mouth and coughed violently. Itachi was half alarmed. He watched to see what she would do. She kept coughing. Sighing, Itachi walked over to her and gently patted her back. Hinata was surprised, but she stopped coughing.

Itachi's stare burned into her. "Um….ooops?" Hinata said nervously.

"You know you're not supposed to train yet." his voice was dangerously soft.

Hinata backed up nervously, stammering. "W-well, I k-know, b-but…"

Itachi glared at her. "No buts. No training."

Hinata sighed. Itachi beat her. "Fine." She plopped down onto the grass. "There. Happy?"

"Not particularly." he sat beside her.

She smiled at him. "Look." she pointed to the sky. "There's the big dipper."

"Where?" he couldn't see anything except for a bunch of stars. Hinata gently grasped his head and turned his head. Then she tapped some chakra into his head. "There. See it?"

"Oh. I see." he said sarcastically. "What's so great about it."

Hinata said nothing. "Its beautiful." she whispered, a few minutes later. _"I guess." _Itachi agreed inside himself.

They lay it the grass, staring at the stars until Itachi said, "Hinata?" She didn't answer. Itachi leaned over and saw Hinata's peaceful face was sleeping. Itachi smirked and lifted her up in his arms. He walked to her room and put her down. "Good night my princess." he closed the door.

When Hinata heard Itachi, leave, she sat up in bed and started hyperventilating. _"Princess?"_

**Looks like he's taken a liking to you. You're in trouble now.**

Kasumi howled with laughter.

_And even worse. __**His**__ princess. _

Hinata passed out.

I was going to write more, but I have huge writer's block right now. WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?? O

* * *

Itachi: You could end the story right there. I'm disgusted.

Me: I can't do that. You guys haven't fallen in love yet.

Itachi & Hinata: NANI!!


	4. Vampire for Cousin

Me: Woot! W I'm back!!

Gaara: I don't wanna be in that other fanfic….

Me: Shut up! Let's start shall we?

Itachi: Huzzah……..

* * *

That night, Hinata didn't sleep so well. She was having nightmares. Everything was black and white. Her eyes grew big with shock.

In her dream, she was standing there. She saw herself. She was a little girl. A huge man grabbed her in the dream. The real Hinata watched in horror. It was her past.

A scary past. She watched as those events played past her eyes.

'Hikari….' she thought in silent horror. She tried to grab herself, but her fingers swished right through her chest. 'No…Hikari!! No I won't let this happen again.'

Hinata twisted in her sleep. She moaned. Itachi was awake and looked at her in great interest. She screamed. He frowned.

Hinata screamed. "No!! This can't be happening! Hikari! Nooo!"

Itachi shook her slightly. "Hinata, wake up! Wake up!" She moaned. Itachi sighed. He sent a jolt of chakra through her head. She bolt up gasping for air.

Hinata whimpered. Itachi's face for once in his life was etched with concern. "Are you okay?" Hinata face crumpled. They were so close together, that Hinata put her head on his shoulder and cried. Itachi's first instinct was to pull apart. But then he stopped. These weren't regular cries. They were heartbroken.

* * *

BACK IN KONOHA

Hanabi was bored out of her skull. She was incredibly upset and sad. How could her sister leave her like that? Hanabi bit her lip. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry. She was worried too because her father would start to force her to become the heir without Hinata around.

Hanabi knew very well that her father could care less about Hinata. A tear leaked out despite her efforts to keep them in. For all she knew, he could be smiling happily for the first time in his life.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her chin on her knees. "I hope you're okay Hinata……"

Neji sat on a branch, a leg hanging off. His face was expressionless.

He had two things on mind.

"Must train."

"Where are you Hinata…?"

He closed his eyes.

Kiba stabbed a kunai into a tree. Akamaru whimpered. It had been a few months since Hinata had disappeared. Shino was looking for some bug. He knew Hinata was safe. Hinata would never allow herself to be kidnapped. There must have been some reason she went off.

* * *

Hinata finally fell asleep after crying. Itachi's shoulder ached. He gently slid her head off of his shoulder and got up. Someone had to cook breakfast………O.O

Hinata awoke a few minutes after Itachi left. She mumbled something and went to the bathroom.

**Hey there Hinata. I see you had a nightmare last night.**

Shut up.

**And Itachi was there to comfort you wasn't he? How sweet.**

Shut up Kasumi……now!

**Hm. Doesn't change a thing. He comforted you.**

More like didn't want to move because he's lazy!!

**Sure pup. Whatever you say……..**

Hinata fumed at Kasumi as she fumbled in her closet for something to wear. She ended up with a pair of jeans and a dark blue tank top. Then she slipped on a blue sweater.

* * *

Itachi sat at the table. Everyone twitched at what was on their plate. Something that looked like an egg sat next to a peculiar shaped something that was burned to ashes.

Itachi glared as Tobi said innocently, "Umm….Itachi-san? What is that clump of green stuff next to what is supposedly the eggs?" he cocked his head.

"Its lettuce.." Itachi said through gritted teeth. Deidara cocked his head too. "If that's lettuce, then what's that other green clump next to the bacon. I think its bacon…wait. Is that ham? Since when did we have ham?" Itachi opened his mouth to growl something when Hinata came on. Everyone stared at her while she stared at the breakfast.

"You made this Itachi?"

Itachi slowly nodded.

"Is that lettuce? How could you burn lettuce?"

Itachi glared at Deidara and Tobi. "If she could tell it was lettuce, why couldn't you?"

"Hey. At least I don't know how to burn lettuce." Deidara retorted. Hinata sighed. "I'll make breakfast….." she mumbled. Itachi couldn't help noticing that she had not looked at him once.

Soon later, everyone had a scrumptious plate of eggs, toast, ham and bacon. While they ate, Hinata made orange juice. Then she walked toward the door. Deidara frowned, mouth filled with eggs. "Hinata? Aren't you going to eat?"

She shook her head. "I've wasted enough time. I'm going to train." Deidara swallowed. "If you don't eat, you won't have enough energy too tri……" Hinata was already gone.

Pein cleared his dish. "Go watch on her Itachi." Itachi slid out of the room without a word.

* * *

Outside, Hinata stood. In a field of weeds.

What should I do today Kasumi?

**Hmmm, I was thinking of having you experiment by mixing elements together. **

Mixing?

**Yeah. Hold one element on in one hand and another in the other. Then slam them to together and concentrate of mixing them. I want you to see what makes the best combination. **

Ah. Sure. I think I'll meditate first.

**Great I'll do it with you. **

Hinata imagined Kasumi sitting like a human, her tails wrapped around her. She giggled softly. Itachi jumped into a tree nearby silently and settled down. He half wondered what she would be doing today.

Hinata sat down in the tall weeds and closed her eyes. She breathed slightly. Itachi watched her, slightly impressed. She was so still, you would have hardly known she was alive.

Then she got up after 10 minutes. She concentrated on two elements. She got ice (which is technically two) in her right hand and wind in the other. She slammed her hands together and imagined them mixing. Soon she got a ball that looked like a hurricane.

She managed to hold it in one hand. Kasumi told her to add fire. Just a little bit. Too much, and the ball would explode. A flame appeared on her forefinger. She put the flame next to the ball until it melted in.

She decided to add one more element. Lightning. She put just a dab in.

Kasumi cried out. **No!!**

_Huh?_

It was too late. The ball of ice crackled with electricity and burst into flames. There was a huge explosion and Hinata flew out of the smoke, and of course coincidently, flew right into Itachi's arms, surprising them both.

Itachi flicked her forehead. "You idiot. No matter how many times this happens, you always end up hurting yourself."

Hinata coughed and glared at him. "You stalker." Itachi slung her onto his back. "We're out if here. We're going to town. No more training for you."

Hinata pouted. "No fair. Put me down! I can run."

"Hn. No." and he dashed off.

* * *

They arrived in the small town. Hinata had slipped off her jacket and tied it around her waist.

**Hey gal. That was extremely dangerous. **

Umm…..oops?

**No oops pup. You could have died. Luckily, you got out with no injuries you lucky duck. **

Hmm.

**Hey look. Boys are checking you out. You go girl. **

_No they aren't. Why would they like an ugly girl like me?_

Just then, Hinata heard two men talking. "Hey. Look at that girl with the tank top and jacket."

"I know. Lovely body you got there." the other called out. Hinata turned pink. Itachi grabbed her wrist and dragged her away before she could reply.

"Don't even look at them. The streets are filled with perverts." Itachi hissed. Hinata stared at him. "Where are we going?"

"To grab some weapons."

"Huh?"

"For you to use."

"Huh?"

"Come on." Itachi dragged her into a shop.

She came out 30 minutes later, with a long sword strapped to her back .She was red. "Are you sure about this Itachi?"

He looked her right in the eye. She decided to drop it.

Flashback

They were standing in the shop . Hinata was amazed at all the weapons in there. Itachi suddenly came out with a giant blade.

He handed it to her. "Here. This will help you manipulate the 5 elements better and you won't hurt yourself that often."

Hinata opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Itachi grabbed her and said gruffly, "Let's go."

End of Flashback

Hinata sat on her bed, inspecting the long blade.

It had a peculiar design on it. A dragon was carved in to the blade. It wound around the whole entire sword down to the handle. The tail was the handle. Hinata tapped the blade, inserting water into it.

She was surprised when the blade sucked it in and then it blew out, the water wrapping around the sword in a whirl. She was amazed. "Cool."

Suddenly Deidara popped in. "Wow. He actually bought you that?"

Hinata nodded. Deidara grinned. "It must have cost him a lot of missions. That thing is worth more then my head in gold." Hinata was shocked. He spent so much money? Just for this sword? For her?

**Woohoo! He's really hitting on you now! **

_Be quiet Kasumi._

**Hmmm…..I wonder what would happen if you kissed him. As a thank you. Kasumi mused.**

Unwanted pictures appeared in Hinata's head.

_No. Kasumi. Shut. Your. Trap. now._

Kasumi cackled. Itachi suddenly walked in. He stared at her. "Do you like it?" She smiled happily and nodded. Itachi's eyes stared at her. It bore a hole into her. That's what Hinata felt.

She gazed back. For the first time, she realized Itachi's eyes were very beautiful. Dark as the night, there were specks of purple that were barely noticeable. Itachi smirked as she gazed at him.

Deidara rapped Hinata's head. "So who won the staring contest?" Hinata blushed and turned away. That night, Hinata lay in bed, thinking about Itachi. "Who's Hikari?" came Itachi's bland voice.

Hinata was startled. "Who?"

"Who's Hikari?"

"I-I-I…..she's. She's my cousin. Someone I haven't seen in 6 years." Hinata whispered. "It was my fault. It was all my fault. She's gone now. I have no idea where she is."

"Hn."

"She was a vampire." Hinata said in a voice that was hardly heard.

Itachi was alarmed. "A vampire?"

"Yes. But she never bit anyone. She lived off of human food and drank animal blood." Hinata's voice cracked. "And she was the kindest person on earth." Itachi was silent. Hinata took it that he had fallen asleep. She turned so she could see his face.

Then she leaned over and kissed Itachi on the cheek. "Thank you for the sword Itachi." Then she too, turned over and fell asleep. Itachi cracked an eye. He stared at the ceiling. A smile crept into his lips.

* * *

The next day, Hinata tried training again. She held the blade in front of her face and cut her finger on it. The blood spread throughout the dragon. Then she summoned 5 water clones. Itachi supervised her training.

Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated. She decided to use fire. She hadn't used that element yet. Her blade grew fiery as she inserted fire into it. The blade glowed as the fire wrapped around the sword.

A clone charged at her with a giant shuriken. It slammed it down, but Hinata dodged and swept her sword across the field, burning everything in its path. All the clones disappeared. Hinata stared at the burning field. "Crap." she did some signs and Hinata put out the fire, water gushing from her palms.

Itachi walked over to her. "That was good. It would be easy to wipe out large number of enemies."

For the rest of the day, Hinata fought Itachi. She had gotten better, but not enough. Out of the 4 hours they fought, Hinata managed to only land 10 hits on Itachi.

From the edge of the filed, Deidara grinned at shark-man. "Don't they make a cute couple?"

Hidan stared at Hinata. "Wow. She's good. The most I've done is land like what 6 hits?"

Konan made a paper frog. "She does have a demon inside her and you don't incase you haven't noticed."

Pein nodded to himself. "Think she's ready for the mission?"

Everyone shook their head. "No way."

Itachi and Hinata had stopped to catch their breath. Tobi bounded over to Hinata. "Wow! Hinata-chan is amazing! Tobi wants to learn too!!"

Hinata laughed at Tobi. "How about I teach you how to cook instead." Tobi's eyes shone brightly. "Ok!!"

That night. Tobi and Hinata cooked dinner together. Tobi made Hinata laugh. After they finished the main course, Hinata taught Tobi how to make apple pie. Hinata turned around to get something and sweat dropped when she turned back.

Tobi had decorated the top of the pie with so much whipped cream that all you could see was the side of the crust.

"Umm…..Tobi? Don't you think that's a little too much cream?"

"Nope! Tobi loves whipped cream."

Hinata smiled. "Ok."

It was a great dinner. The apple pie disappeared. Hinata didn't even get to see it on the table let alone eat a slice.

She slipped out and sat on the grass while everyone was talking and washing the dishes. Itachi suddenly came out and sat by her. "Here." Itachi shoved a covered plate at her. " He lay back to stare at the stars. Hinata uncovered the plate.

It was a slice of apple pie, with a dollop of cream on topped shaped like a rose. "Oh Itachi….you shouldn't have." "You hardly ate at dinner. You're too skinny."

"Arigatou." Hinata said softly.

"Tell me more about this Hikari." Hinata choked on a slice of apple. She started coughing violently. Itachi smacked her back. The apple flew out of her mouth and landed somewhere. "Thanks. I needed that." Hinata gasped.

Hinata set the glass plate down. "Well. Hikari kind of looks like me. But if you look closer, you will see dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. She hated sleeping."

"Go on." Itachi closed his eyes, trying to imagine Hikari. Hinata continued. "Though she drank animal blood, she drank from small ones and was always remorseful to kill them. She loved animals."

"One day, her father died." Hinata set her fork down. She stared at her fingers which were sticky from the pie. "My father…..he banned her from the Hyuuga family. He never liked her." Hinata was then silent. Itachi waited. He finally urged her to go on. "Then what?"

"She disappeared."

"…"

"Just like that she disappeared. No one ever saw her again. She was my best friend. I'm sure she wouldn't have just gone off like that."

Then there was silence. Ten minutes later, Itachi said, "Hey." He looked over at Hinata. He then realized she was asleep. He got comfortable. Nothing like sleeping under stars at night right?

* * *

Next Day

Hinata opened her eyes. Light was shining through her eyelids. She turned red. She and Itachi were closer than when they had been when they went sleep. She crept up. Or at least she tried to. Itachi hissed in her ear, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Stop harassing her Itachi." Kisame was sitting next to them. Hinata felt his grip loosen. She quickly got up. Déjà vu , déjà vu, Hinata shuddered.

During breakfast, everyone seemed to notice Hinata was out of it. Deidara shook the whole jar of hot pepper onto Hinata's scrambled eggs and waited. Hinata scooped up some eggs topped with lots and lots of pepper and was about to shove it into her mouth when Konan couldn't take it anymore and swatted at Hinata's fork.

"SNAP OUT OF IT HINATA!!" Hinata blinked at her. "Yes?"

Konan smacked her forehead. "You look like you're in la la land." Hinata looked even more confused. She stuck the eggs in her mouth. "WAIT!!" Everyone shouted.

Hinata swallowed. "What……?" Her eyes bulged. "AHHHHH!!" She ran around desperately looking around for a cup of water. Konan sighed and grabbed a big cup of water. Hinata chugged it down and went for more until she had finished 5 big cups of water.

Her face was red. "I think I'll go train now." she mumbled. She stepped outside. It was a bit cold so she slipped on her fur cloak. Christmas was near. She could feel it.

_I think I'll train with fire today. Its too cold to train with wind or ice._

**Fine idea Hina-chan. Kasumi yawned. **

_Let's see what should I do today? Wouldn't it be helpful if I could burn someone up in 3 seconds flat no pain?_

**Ah. You can. **

**I can? **

_Yup. Concentrate your chakra on a single thing. Very hard. Its simple. Practice and it will be as easy as breathing. But concentrate on only the fire part of your chakra. _

**Ok.**

Hinata clamped her hands together and focused on the tree in front her. PHOOM!! The tree burst into flames. 2 minutes it disappeared. No trace, no ashes.

"Nice jutsu you have there. It would be very helpful to help get bodies." Hianta whipped her head around. There, stood Itachi. Hinata was seriously pissed. "Would you stop spying on me when I train?" she hissed.

"Hmmm. No."

Hinata stomped away. Itachi watched, highly amused. He walked after her. Little did they know, not even Itachi knew, someone was watching them. Someone, with sharp teeth. They slid over her lip as she smiled.

"I've found you."

ATTENTION!! THIS IS IMPORTANT.

I'M GOING TO CHINA FOR A MONTH TOMMORROW DO NOT EXPECT AN UPDATE.

* * *

Me: WOOHOO! Anyone want souvenirs?

Gaara & Itachi: No thanks.

Hianta: Yes please.

Me: See? Hinata's special. I'm getting her the Hong Kong specialty. Which is………………………………...

Gaara: NOOOOOOOO I want one too!!


	5. You're Not Scary

I have 4 days to finish the following: 128 literary terms, memorize a poem (two min), memorize state capitols, find a science projects and study for 5 tests. But yet I'M UPDATING SO REVIEW! OR I WON'T UPDATE AT ALL!!

* * *

Hinata bounced back to her room. She was feeling quite happy. And quite eerie at the same time. She had a strange feeling someone was watching her. She frowned and shrugged off the feeling. It was time to cook dinner anyway.

When she left the room, a girl her age materialized into the room. She smiled. And then disappeared again. Her shape floated in the air like invisible jelly. She walked straight through the walls and followed Hinata.

Hinata tensed. She turned around and saw no one. The truth was that she was looking right through the girl. She nervously walked to the kitchen . She felt better when she saw that Itachi and Kisame were there. Then the girl disappeared altogether.

When Hinata went out training, she didn't yell at Itachi for following her. She felt a bit safer, for she still felt the presence. Itachi continued to supervise her training until he decided to start a conversation.

"You seem a bit tense today."

"Huh?" Hinata mumbled nervously, "What are you talking about?"

Itachi leaned forward and looked at her right in the face, his nose inches away from hers. "I'm talking about how your skills are wobbly today and you're a nervous wreck." Hinata turned pink.

"Get away from her."

Itachi and Hinata froze. Something inside Hinata stirred.

"_That voice……." _

Itachi looked around. "Who's there." he hissed. His heart skipped a beat. How could it be!! He! Him! A S-rank criminal, who right now couldn't even tell there was a presence.

"I said get away from her." the voice hissed.

Itachi stood firm. "Show yourself." The voice chuckled. "As you wish, _Itachi_." Hinata stood paralyzed with fear. The voice. It was so familiar. Who was it? Hinata stared in horror as a shape began to appear out of thin air.

A girl appeared. A girl who looked like Hinata. She had long silky hair that went down to her knees, and blank eyes that were darker than black itself. She wore a black tank top with a black jacket the went 4 inches above her waist.

Hinata stared at her pants. They were long jeans that had a silver dragon embedded in the side. _"Those pants…." _

Hinata went into a minor flashback which I will not go in to. I mean what the heck! I'm updating for you guys at 5:00 in the morning! I better get reviews!!

Hinata stared in shock at who it was. Itachi frowned. "Hikari……." Hinata's eyes filled with tears. "Hikari, I don't believe it. Y-you're standing right here in front of me."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "No duh I'm standing here Hinata." Then she smiled. "Miss me?" Hinata tackled with a hug and they both went flying. (A/N: Well that was incredibly lame…)

Tears trickled out of Hinata's eyes. "Of course I missed you! You have no idea what it was like when you left. It was like I died and went hell! Father blamed me all for it. Miss you? Of course I missed you! What kind of question is that? I should be the one asking that!" Hinata burst out angrily.

Hikari let out a small chuckle. "My bad."

Itachi stared at them, with the tiniest imaginable sweat drop. "You guys do know I'm still here right?"

Hinata glared at Hikari . "Hikari. Let's go in. I want to know everything that's happened. You're not leaving until you do so."

"You don't scare me Hinata."

"Not even a bit?" Hinata's face fell.

"Yo. Itachi. Is she scary?"

Itachi smirked at Hinata who was glaring intently at him. "Not the slightest bit."

Hinata was already walking back with Hikari smirking behind her. Itachi's eyebrows narrowed a bit. _"I don't trust her. I don't trust her at all." _

After some introductions were made, couple of glass cups and plates broken, a few cuts (healed by Hinata) and half the hideout gone, everyone was seated in the (what was left of the living room) to hear Hikari's story.

* * *

I know Super short. But I updated for goodness sake and I deserve some reviews….right? I mean WHAT THE THE…….the…….crap! Its 6:00 in the morning right now and I'm half dead. .


	6. She's Back

OMG! I can't believe it! I'm over loaded with homework and dying from 7th grade and I'm still updating. See how much I love you guys? (Not really. A month not being able to write has driven me nuts.)

* * *

Hikari leaned back onto the sofa. "Well, it started, when…….."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Hikari was angry. Banned from the Hyuuga clan huh? She was so absorbed in being angry, she didn't notice where she was wandering. she blinked.

She was standing in the middle of a plain. The wind blew her long hair. "Byakugan." she whispered. She felt a presence. She quickly hid behind a nearby tree.

"Find her!"

Hikari froze. It was her uncle, Hinata's father, Hiashi. She listened.

" Find Hikari! And immediately kill her!" He snarled. Hikari's eyes narrowed.

She hid her presence. She was born a prodigy. More of a prodigy than Neji would ever be. She dashed off into the woods. She wasn't wanted. Fine then. She would flee far, far away.

She paused as she thought about Hinata. _"I'm sorry."_

And then she vanished. After traveling for 4 days without water or food and a bunch of cuts and scratches, she collapsed in front of a huge house.

The last thing she saw was a blonde boy staring at her with large eyes. "Father! Come quick!"

Hikari finally awoke, blinking in the bright light. She pulled the thick blanket over her nose. "Where am I?" she asked, seeing the boy again.

He smiled happily. "You're in my house! You suddenly fell. The maids said you need to rest for another month or so." chirped the little boy, peering at her from behind his blonde bangs.

She stared back at his sky blue eyes. She smiled. "Thanks." she said softly. The little boy grinned back at her.

"What's your name?" Hikari said.

"Oh! My name is Akira!"

Hikari smiled again. "That's a very nice name. I am Hikari."

"Nice to meet you Hikari!" Hikari laughed. Over several months, she got better and started training again. She got stronger by each passing day and soon got to the level of a Kage.

She found out different ways to control elements around her and used abilities she was born with. She strengthen those and became stronger and stronger.

One day, she told Akira she had to leave to look for Hinata. He was pretty unhappy. But then realized she couldn't stay forever.

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

"And that's pretty much it." Hikari said slowly.

Everyone sweat dropped. Hinata pouted slightly. "I thought it would be a more interesting story than that!"

Hikari smiled. "At least I have the ability to help YOU train no?" Hinata smiled. "Sure!"

That night, Itachi, like a gentlemen he is, let the two cousins share a room. He, himself, had to sleep on the lumpy couch.

The next morning.

Hikari and Hinata were standing in a field with Itachi who was leaning against a nearby tree.

He felt somewhat pissed that he wouldn't be able to teach Hinata anymore. He watched as Hikari taught Hinata how to use her powers. (Yes, Hikari knows about Kasumi)

But even though he felt that way, it was very interesting to watch Hikari teach. She had extraordinary ways of teaching.

She taught Hinata a jutsu in less than an hour. If it had been up to Itachi, it would have at least taken him 2 hours.

Itachi walked back, a little pissed off.

After that day, Hikari always trained Hinata and Itachi occasionally helped. And Hinata learned a very interesting technique…….

* * *

Two Years Later

* * *

They were seated around the table, eating what Hinata had made. "Um. Pein?"

Pein raised an eyebrow.

Hinata put down her chopsticks and fumbled around for a second. "Um. I was wondering. The Jounin Exams are coming up. They're only once every 4 years so I was wondering if I could go back to Konoha and well…..take it."

Everyone was silent and watched Pein out of the corner of their eye.

He was silent.

"I will come back."

"You don't have to." he said quietly. Hinata was stunned. "What if I….."

"Hinata, you're welcome with us anytime of the year. Just come back and we will welcome you with open arms." Pein said quietly.

Hinata looked around the table. Everyone was smiling at her warmly. She smiled happily.

A smile was tugging at Itachi's lips. She looked so happy. His mouth twitched a little and when emotionless.

"Itachi." Pein barked. He looked him. "Come with me for moment to the living room."

"I want you to protect her. Follow her."

Itachi looked incredulous. "Her ninja skill is beyond what I can take on if she uses full power."

"You can still control her. Don't forget."

Itachi was silent. "Fine."

Pein smiled as Itachi strolled out. _"Itachi, you are in love with her and you know it." _

The Next Day

Hinata, and Hikari got ready to set out. They were wearing black cloaks. They pulled the hood over their heads. "Bye guys." Hinata gave a sad wave. And then they left.

* * *

Kotetsu and Izumo were bored out of their minds, guarding the Konoha gates.

Suddenly, two cloaked people appeared in front of the gates.

Izumo was suddenly alert. "Who are you and state your purpose!"

"Ah. Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san. Do you not remember me?" the shorter cloaked person said.

Suddenly. Naruto, Kiba, Sakura and Neji emerged from the corner. They were immediately alert. "Who are you!?" Naruto shouted pulling out a kunai and threw it.

It flew at Hinata. She brought her hand up and caught it while stopping two shuriken from putting a hole in her head with her other.

"Naruto-kun!?" she said as she threw the weapons at Naruto's feet. "Why would you want to kill me?"

Naruto stared. "You know me." Neji was now trying to inch behind them. He zipped behind a nearby tree.

Hinata and Hikari smirked. Neji was creeping up behind them now with a kunai, masking his presence pretty well.

Just as the kunai was about to stab Hinata's head, she turned and twisted his arm. Neji struggled and sent chakra through his hands. Hinata sprang back. "Really, Neji-nii-san! You really think that was going to work on me?"

"_Neji……nii-san?"_

The wind blew hard and Hinata's hood fell to her shoulders.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Hinata!!" Kiba cried out. He grabbed her by her shoulders and hugged her hard against his chest.

Hinata laughed out loud. Her laughter sounded like an angel to Kiba's ears. And that's how she came back. After greeting all her friends, she went to Tsunade.

And now, she and Hikari had their own little condo on the side of the village. She was surprised at how little she cared when she was told she was disowned and Hanabi was now the heir.

She collapsed onto the couch and was silent. Hikari watched Hinata with her dark eyes. "Do you want to train with me?" she said quietly.

Hinata shook her head. "I think I need to sleep a while." Hikari studied Hinata's face. "okay. But remember Hinata, the exams are in 3 days. Try to relax and enjoy it because you're going to pass with me right?"

Hinata smiled. "Yes Hikari."

And then Hikari went out. She shuffled round, her long hair swaying at her knees. She wondered about a childhood friend.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Hikari was 7 years old. She was in the fields, playing with the animals when she tripped over someone and was about to go sprawling if someone hadn't caught her. She looked up. I was a boy.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she said in interest.

"Watching clouds. Care to join me?"

"Of course!" she happily lay beside this boy.

They watched clouds the whole afternoon.

The boy smiled. "I never though someone like you would be interested in clouds. Hikari shrugged. "I'm Hikari. You?"

"Shikamaru."

* * *

I know I know. It was totally rushed. I'm sorry. I just got this brilliant idea. D:


	7. Gobi vs Kyuubi

I'm procrastinating ..

* * *

Hikari smiled at the memory. She decided to visit that field again. As she strolled along in the tall green grass, she felt a presence.

She closed her eyes. It was coming from………over there.

She lightly tripped over the grass as she made her way over.

She was surprised. It looked exactly like that boy she used to play with when she was younger. She knelt down beside Shikamaru.

He was sleeping. Hikari poked him it the gut and leaned down to his ear. "Shi-ka-ma-ru-kun!" she whispered.

Shikamaru stirred. Something was tickling his ear. He opened his eyes. Standing there was a long lost friend.

"Oh my gosh! Hikari! Y-you're here! In front of me."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "What are you? Hinata's long lost twin? Of course I'm here!!'

Shikamaru got up from his lazy butt and leaned over and gave her a hug. "I've missed you."

Hikari grinned a smiled only meant for him. "Of course everyone loves me right?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Same as always. Modest modest person hm?" Hikari giggled. "So how have you been?"

"I'm fine troublesome woman."

They walked into a shop that sold ice cream. "Hmm. You must have spent half of your life saying "troublesome" am I right?"

Shikamaru handed her a cone with a scoop of vanilla and strawberry with whipped cream and a big red cherry.

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "You remembered?"

"Of course. You're my best friend right?"

Hikari laughed and punched him lightly in the arm and then ate all the whipped cream like always. Shikamaru looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"Hinata's taking the Jounin exams right?"

"Yes."

"Will she be okay?"

"You have no idea how much stronger she has grown."

Shikamaru grinned. "I'll be there to watch you pass okay?"

"Deal." Hikari spent the rest of the day with Shikamaru. Frankly, she was quite happy with that.

Meanwhile………..

Hinata twisted and turned in the bed. She couldn't sleep. Suddenly, one person popped into her head.

Neji.

Neji

Neji.

That was it.

She got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a blue tank top. She had to go see Neji. She locked the door behind her and dashed off. Hinata finally got to the Hyuuga household. She couldn't let her father see her. She closed her eyes and used the jutsu Hikari had taught her.

She vanished.

Hinata walked right through the wall and sprinted up the front lawn. She found Hanabi and her father training. She couldn't help it. She stepped up to Hiashi and smacked him in the face with her chakra filled palm.

Hiashi flew back and landed on his butt, very undignified.

Hiashi stared. "My my. Hanabi! Did you do that?"

Hanabi stared with her mouth wide open.

Hinata giggled and stepped up the stairs to Neji's room. She stepped through the door. Neji was staring at some pictures.

"Neji-kun!"

His head snapped up. "Who's there!"

She undid the jutsu. Hinata waved. "Konnichiwa Neji-kun!" Neji's jaw dropped. "H-how did you get in here."

Hinata winked. "My little jutsu. Well since you're busy Neji-kun, I'll see you at the Jounin Exams! Bye bye!"

Then she disappeared. Neji sat there in shock. _"Hinata……"_

Day of the Jounin Exams.

Hinata stretched.

Hikari peered at Hinata. "You ready for this?"

Hinata grinned. "Totally!"

Then walked off to the stadium.

"Hinata!!" Kiba came bounding toward her and Akamaru knocked her over with excitement. Shino stood behind them. "Welcome back Hinata."

Hinata smiled. "Thanks Shino-kun."

Tsunade stepped up onto the stage and cleared her voice. Everybody kept on talking. She slammed her fist against the wall and it shattered. All the chattering ceased.

"Thank you." she said pleasantly. "Welcome to the Jounin exams. This will be very different from the Chunnin exams for you have all grown strong. We will not have preliminary matches. We will get right to the battles."

Hinata gulped. Hikari patted her on the arm.

"We will randomly choose who you will fight. So take a seat and let the matches begin!"

All the audience roared as all the contestants took a seat.

"The first match! Hikari vs. Ino!!" Tsunade roared.

Hikari disappeared and landed on the battle ground. She straightened, her hair billowing in the wind. Ino landed across from her. "Well, well, who's the newbie in front of me?" Ino sneered.

"Well, well, who's the weakling in front of me." Hikari sneered back.

"That was not wise." Hinata murmured.

Ino immediately charged. Hikari disappeared and appeared behind Ino and yawned. "How slow."

Ino roared with rage. "How dare you!! I'll end this right now!"

Hikari perked up in mock surprise. "Oh? You want to end this? Ok. I'll end it." She grabbed two kunai and started running.

Ino snorted. "You will never beat me with two kunai."

"Oh yeah? You're so easy I don't even need to move."

"Oh yeah!? Then stay where you are don't move and defeat me!"

"Ok. Sounds good to me."

Ino immediately took this chance and concentrated on Hikari's figure. "Mind Body Switch Technique!!"

Ino's body went limp.

Hikari flicked her kunai a little.

Everybody tensed.

Hikari faked a yawn. "That's it? That's all you could do?"

Everyone stared in disbelief. Hikari had not moved one inch, but was not captured in the jutsu?

"Attack her!" everyone started grumbling.

Hikari flung her kunai so it was embedded into the ground. "Sorry. Its not fair."

Ino finally came back to her senses and snarled. "Impossible!!"

Hikari grinned a little and looked very smug. "Possible. Now to finish you off." She threw three kunai. They connected in mid air and came down on the ground in 3 points

Hikari stretched out her hand and twisted her wrist. A strange color string connected the three kunai.

Ino's eyes widened and she slumped to the ground. Hikari raised her arm and the three kunai came back.

She called to the medical ninja. "She's paralyzed for now. Leave her in a room. I'll revive her later."

The crowd murmured. Tsunade raised an arm and yelled, "Hikari is the winner! He will advance onto the next round!"

Hikari sat down next to Hinata. "That was quite easy."

Hinata smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Tsunade was already announcing the next pair. "Hinata vs. Naruto"

Hinata gasped. Hikari patted her on the back. "Its okay."

**Oh my gosh! That kid has the Kyuubi in him!**

_Quiet Kasumi. _

**Grrr. If he does anything to you, I will KILL him.**

_Why?_

**Eh. Old grudge. I hate that old pervert.**

_Hmm….that's nice…..wait pervert??_

**Quiet.**

Hinata stepped up to the stadium.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, Hinata, I never thought I would be battling you. Good luck."

Sakura smirked. _"I don't know how much you have grown Hinata, but Naruto has grown a lot. And developed quite some strange jutsus." _

Hinata stood, silent. "Good luck Naruto-kun. You'll be needing it."

Naruto smiled. "I should be the one saying that Hinata." he said softly.

"Start!" Tsunade roared. Hinata disappeared.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he closed his eyes and concentrated hard. But he couldn't sense her at all!

Hinata stood behind Naruto watching with interest at what he would do. Neji sat in the stand, (cause he's already Jounin) and activated his Byakugan.

She was no where. There was no chakra in the ring except for Naruto's. Suddenly Hinata appeared again and flung two kunai experimentally.

Naruto's eyes flew open and he lowered his head and kicked back. A kunai stuck onto his sandal. His eyes widened.

Sakura stared. _"Naruto dodges every kunai! Wow such good aiming.."_

Hinata smiled. "You're going to have to do much better to beat me." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I will."

He did some signs and wood appeared and wrapped around d Hinata securing her. But she slipped out. And disappeared appearing behind Naruto and landing a punch right in his back.

Naruto's eyes widened as he was pitched forward, a drip of blood rolling down his chin.

Everyone gasped.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Hinata, but I have to become a Jounin to save Sasuke." he whispered so only Hinata could hear.

Hinata watched, amused at what he would do. He did some unfamiliar signs and suddenly, his body began to glow orange.

He closed his eyes as orange chakra engulfed him and vanished with an explosion. When all the smoke cleared, a 7 feet tall Kyuubi stood where Naruto was standing before. The fox opened its mouth and Naruto's voice came out. "Its better to surrender now."

Hinata laughed. She laughed. And laughed. Everyone was shocked. Her father watched, enraged.

Then she smirked. "I don't think so Naruto."

_Come on Kasumi. Let's show them!_

**Woot! Let's go!**

Hinata slammed her palms together and shut her eyes. She disappeared in a whirl of lavender chakra and when she appeared, she was in a form of Kasumi, a dog with 5 tails, each element swirling around each tail.

There was silence. Hinata sat on her hunches and gave Naruto a doggy grin.

* * *

COME ON PEOPLE!! I'm getting less and less reviews. If you won't review or don't feel like it, I'm not updating AT ALL. Yes you heard me. AT ALL.


	8. A Really Retarded Chapter

I was bored with my other story so here I am updating again. No one likes my other story.

--

He couldn't cook. He couldn't cook if his life depended on it. And that was quite it. He couldn't cook period. He was starving….

--

Hinata got up and crouched. "So are we doing this or what?"

"H-Hinata! Y-y-you're a-a-a-a-a……….!!" Naruto managed to stammer out. Hinata sighed.

She flew at him slamming into him. She roared. Naruto's snout opened and let out a sheet o flame.

"Child's play." Hinata gracefully flipped into the air and blasted the fire with water before it could spread. Naruto snarled, his tails lashing out. Hinata's tails met his. She managed to wind all five of her tails, around Naruto's flaming ones, keeping them under control with the elements still swirling around her tails.

Naruto had wretched a tail out and slammed it against her snout, drawing blood. Hinata laughed out loud. "Oh. That really hurt Naruto-kun." she said sarcastically.

Her snout immediately healed. She disappeared and appeared behind him, and slammed her paws together.

"Elements of Mother Earth!! Water! Wind!" (Yes that was lame. Can't blame me. P)

The battle dome morphed into something not unlike a skating rink. Naruto's eyes widened and he began to slip and slide.

You would have thought the heat radiating from Naruto's body would be enough to melt the ice. But Hinata wasn't about to let that happen. She let out some kunais which appeared out of no where. One landed at Naruto's feet and exploded. Naruto yelped in surprise and growled.

He leapt at her and latched onto her neck, sinking in his fangs. Hinata howled and whipped her tails around knocking Naruto off his feet which caused him to slip and fall with a wham on his nose.

He snarled at her. The Kyuubi had begun to take over his mind. Hinata however was very composed. She growled back and lashed out at him, lightning crackled and zapped Naruto, making him howl in pain. She slammed her head into him and he flew through the wall of the stadium, smashing the entire wall.

Hinata gasped. People began to fall through the gaping hole.

"Binding Earth Jutsu!!" she cried out. Earth coiled out of the ground and the wall grew back. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"The winner is…!" Tsunade was then interrupted by Hinata.

"He's coming back." she said, sitting on her hind legs, her tails waving around idly. Sure enough Naruto came bouncing back. But this time, the Kyuubi had already taken over his mind.

An eerie chakra surrounded the whole stadium. Hikari frowned and closed her eyes. "Do your best Hinata."

The Kyuubi drew back his paw and threw a punch at Hinata, who easily blocked it and swung her tail with lighting around and smashed it into his face.

Kyuubi recoiled at the pain. He growled. Suddenly, he noticed something. Hinata seemed to be doing something with her fire tail. It was coiled around her left leg. "Could it be….?" he mused silently.

--

Sasuke stalked around Konoha. He was really pissed. He was starving. He thought about ramen then decided against that. Finally, he was licking an ice cream cone, grunting at the coldness for he had devoured it all. He suddenly remembered something. It was the Jounin exams. He cursed. His hunger had drove him nuts and now he had forgotten about the Jounin exams. He smirked. He wanted to Naruto become a Jounin. Then smack him on the back and congratulate him. He set out for the stadium.

Little did he know that he would find chaos there.

--

Me: Ok. Well. That was frikkin short. O.o

Sasuke: Im hungry.

Me: Shut up.

Naruto. Ow.

Hinata: Woot. Im beating the crap outta him. 3


	9. Sweet Itachi

Well, well, well. I updated. Where are my cookies?? -get showered with cookies- Sigh. Yeah right. In my dreams. Well, here it is. Naruto going crazy and Hinata whupping his butt.

You see that uber cute guy over there? Not mine. You see that beautiful horse over there? Not mine either. What makes you think I own Naruto? Because I don't!!

* * *

Itachi sat on top of a nearby tree, watching and smirking at the same time. She was doing pretty well. He stiffened. Walking towards the stadium was Sasuke. He quickly hid his presence until he walked by the tree he was nestled in.

Sasuke threw open the door and brought his hands up as a huge gust of wind smashed into his face. He coughed. He cracked open his eyes and was horrified to see Naruto in Kyuubi form, out of control and……who the heck was that?

Gobi no Hoku….??

"Naruto!!" Kyuubi whipped his head around and growled at Sasuke, making his hair stand up at the ends. Oh wait. Never mind, his hair is already a chicken butt.

Moving on.

Sasuke stood and watched, not quite sure what to do. The Kyuubi growled loudly and slammed into Hinata, making her smash into the side of the stadium. It cracked. She quickly fixed it again, worried about the others.

She growled. She was not going to lose to Naruto after training for so long.

Meanwhile, Kyuubi had an idea forming in his head. _"Since she's so worried about the safety of others, I'll just make sure she's occupied before doing anything…."_

Hinata got up, ready for anything. She was ultimately surprised when the Kyuubi slammed into the wall, making it crumble. She snarled as she kicked him with her powerful hind legs and running her tail through the crack at the same time.

Kyuubi shook his head, trying to recover from the attack.

He smiled evilly.

**Beware pup. He's plotting something**

_He's manipulating me! He knows I can't stand to see the audience hurt. _

**Right you are Hinata. Be cautious.**

_Hai._

Tsunade was getting worried. This was getting out of control. She got up, but felt sand curl around her waist pulling her back down. Gaara, the Kazekage sat in his chair and said, "I have a feeling Hinata has this under control. Tsunade started to say something but sat down when she saw Hinata handle repairing the wall and keeping the Kyuubi and bay.

Hinata knew this wasn't working. She would have to use that move. She murmured something. A chant. Kyuubi watched with interest. "Oh? That's not going to help you." he said as he whipped his tail around the whole stadium.

Hinata's body was still as she murmured but her tails repaired everything. Kyuubi growled as he destroyed more of the stadium. There was dust everywhere, blood where they had attacked each other and wood and splinters all over the place.

Hinata was done. Her eyes flew open and Kyuubi recoiled. Her yes, no longer red had grown and eerie green. A jade green that is, if any one cares.

Her chakra turned lavender. She roared. Kyuubi got blown back by the force. Chakra wrapped around him, slowly strangling him. Hinata growled then latched onto his throat, sinking her fangs in.

He roared, trying to unlatch Hinata, but she held on. She was unaffected by her chakra. But Kyuubi was getting strangled and the strange chakra was cutting into his skin.

With a final whimper, he collapsed onto the ground, blood and orange chakra spilling everywhere. Hinata's eyes turned back to their normal white and she sat back. She watched the Kyuubi carefully, waiting for him to move. The Kyuubi didn't move. But somehow Hinata knew.

She slammed her tails onto the Kyuubi, crippling him for the time being. Sasuke watched, shocked. Who was that? Even he hadn't seen the Kyuubi move. He watched, amused as the dog began to shrink. His amusement grew into shock as he saw a certain someone appear.

Hinata was having a great time. She began to shrink, her claws disappearing and her snout became her nose again. Her lavender fur became her long midnight blue hair and her tails disappeared altogether. She collapsed onto her knees, gasping for breath. She winced at a deep cut on her side.

He brought her hand up to her side and used the last of her chakra to heal it. She struggled to get. She wobbled. The Kyuubi was breathing heavily. What kind of jutsu was that? He growled. And used the last of his strength to lift his tails and bring them towards Hinata. Hinata froze, her body starting to shut down.

Time slowed, and a fiery tail was about to slam onto Hinata.

Hinata shut her eyes waiting for the impact and pain. It didn't come. Everywhere was silent. Her cheeks grew pink. Standing in front of her Itachi, with one hand blocking the tails.

"Get….away…from Hinata!!" he roared as he pushed the Kyuubi away, making him slam into the wall and shrink back into Naruto.

Hikari and appeared beside Hinata, checking her over. Itachi bounded over to them. "Let's go." he hissed and wrapped his arms around both of them. Combining both of their chakra, Hikari, Hinata and Itachi disappeared in a whirl of red and black chakra.

Sasuke was next to Naruto, helping him up. His eyes narrowed. He knew that presence. "Itachi…"

The trio reappeared in the woods. Hikari smirked as they put Hinata down. "That was very oh so sweet of you."

Itachi growled. "She had the potential to beat the Kyuubi with one arm tied behind her back. But she's too gentle and caring. She should've just left those people to die instead of repairing the wall."

He was interrupted by Hinata coughing violently. Blood came up and she vomited blood all over the ground.

Hikari and Itachi were alarmed. Hikari knelt down and put her ear to Hinata's chest. "Not good. She's having trouble breathing and something's wrong with her heart."

Itachi was stunned. "No way…Hinata….don't die."

* * *

Me: Oh boy. I'm filled with OOCness today T-T forgive me. It was short. But I updated right? Please please review. I did some Itachi and Hinata loving


	10. Transform!

Me: Woot woot. I'm sorry if anyone wanted to see another chapter of my sequel. I wanted to update this first.

Disclaimer: I am kid. DO I look like a brilliant man to you?

* * *

Hinata coughed and coughed. She gasped like she was having a hard time breathing. Hikari pressed firmly on her ribcage. Hinata gasped and coughed. But this time no blood.

Itachi squeezed his eyes shut. A strange feeling spread through his body. His chest hurt. It couldn't be. He was supposed to be the most heartless person on earth. Why? Why now does he feel this way. It hurt to see Hinata hurt like this. (AN: Wooooo! Itachi's in denial!!)

"Is she okay?"

Hikari looked up in surprise then it turned into a triumphant smirk. "Ooooh. Itachi's got the hots for Hinata don't you."

Itachi glared at her. She smirked right back. Hikari was the only person he couldn't beat with out losing most of his chakra.

"Hn."

Hikari grinned evilly. "I wonder what would happen if I told her.."

Itachi's head snapped up. "You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't?" Itachi knew she would if she wanted to. "Don't."

"Hmmm. A please would be nice." Hikari grinned even wider. Itachi just knew she was pure evil. "Oh look. I think Hinata's waking." Hikari teased.

Itachi panicked internally. "Please?" he mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you. You say something Itachi?" Hikari grinned evilly.

"Please!" Itachi snarled. Hikari shrugged, "Sure."

Itachi went red with anger. Him! The great Uchiha Itachi saying please?? He growled at the back of his throat. Hikari smiled smugly.

This was not working. Itachi knew Hikari would somehow leak the information to Hinata. Wait. What the heck is he talking about? He doesn't look Hinata. She's just there. Nothing what so ever. Just deny it if she asks. _"Yes." _Itachi though. _"That's what I'll do if she ever questions me."_

Hinata coughed and her eyes fluttered open. Hikari's smug smirk turned into a worried look. "Hey cuz. How do you feel?"

Hinata tried to sit up. "I'm *cough *gasp* *wheeze* fine." She brought her hand up to her abdomen and a soft minty green glow appeared.

Hikari tried to stop her. Hinata pushed her hand away and she concentrated on healing herself. The chakra grew bigger and energy blew like wind. Hikari brought her hand up to her face, her long hair billowing.

Suddenly, Hinata cried out. The green glow disappeared. She bent over and coughed violently then passed out.

* * *

"Uh oh." Hikari muttered. "Itachi! Transform right now! We have to take her to the Tsunade!"

* * *

I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!! SCHOOL IS KILLING ME I SWEAR! T-T I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND SUPER SHORT CHAPTER.

Ummm. Do I still get reviews? .__.


	11. Jumping for Joy

Lmao. I am so dead aren't I? *hides behind giant cookie* I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Stop pointing that gun at me.

* * *

Itachi formed a seal and transformed into a young boy with shoulder length black hair and green eyes. The lines on either side of his nose were gone and he was wearing a silver earring. As for attire, he was dressed in a jacket with black pants. Simple enough.

"Let's go Itachi." Hikari grabbed Hinata and they all disappeared in a whirl of black and red chakra. They reappeared in front of the door that lead to the Hokage's room. Hikari knocked softly on the door. It swung open and Shizune peered at them. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Is that Hinata??"

Hikari nodded. Itachi crossed his arms over his chest, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do. Tsunade appeared behind Shizune and was about to grab Hinata when she caught sight of Itachi.

"Who's that?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"A friend we picked up along the way." Hikari said smoothly. Tsunade glanced at Itachi. "What's your name?"

"Call me Kenji." Itachi tried to sound as normal as possible. Hinata needed help and it wouldn't help to blow his own cover. Hikari stepped forward with Hinata in her arms. Tsunade took her and began to carefully inspect her.

After several minutes, she stood up with a serious look on her face. "Shizune! Get Hinata to the hospital right this moment. Her lungs are failing and something is wrong with her heart!"

Shizune dashed out the door.

A little later, Hinata was wheeled into the emergency room. Hikari was standing nearby, asking what she could do. Tsunade looked up in surprise. "You know medical jutsu."

Hikari rolled her eyes_. "Duh.." _

Tsunade got the message. "Well, for starters, there's a small whole in the left side of her heart. I'm not totally sure what happened there, but her lungs are also failing."

Hikari frowned. "Got it." she leaned over Hinata's body and raised her hand over Hinata's lungs. Tsunade's eyes widened. "W-wait! You have to be careful, if not h-her…" Tsunade faltered as an orange glow appeared around Hikari's hand. An assistant nearby watched. "A-amazing! Tsunade-sama! Her breathing is returning to normal!" Hikari swept her hands over Hinata's lungs and the skin sealed over.

"Done. What I didn't get was the heart part. I can't find the hole." Hikari said calmly. Tsunade stunned by the speed o her healing powers coughed and nodded. Together they inspected Hinata, trying to locate what was wrong. An hour passed and her condition got worse.

"Maybe we're thinking too hard." Hikari offered. "Maybe the problem is more simple then what we're looking for."

Tsunade pondered at what she said. "Could be."

Hinata hacked again. Her body jerked. Alarmed, Hikari pushed Hinata down, careful not to disturb the tubes. Blood dribbled out of the corner of Hinata's chin. Hikari wiped it and thought carefully about all the different symptoms.

Something inside her clicked. "That's it!" she burst out.

Tsunade looked up.

"We assumed there was something wrong with her heart because of all the blood coming from her mouth. Could it be that its coming from internal bleeding of the stomach??"

Tsunade thought carefully about it. "Its worth a try."

Together, they eased a tube inside her stomach…….

* * *

Itachi paced around the room. How was she? Was she dying? Living? Hanging on the end of her life? He needed to stop torturing himself like this. He plopped down onto a cushion, crossed his arms and sat.

He felt someone slide into the seat next to him. It was Ino. "Hey there. Waiting for Hinata?" she batted her eyelashes at him. Itachi wanted to barf. "How about we go for something to drink?" Ino slid right next to him and reached for his arm. Itachi smacked her hand away. "Leave me alone."

Ino pouted. "Come on. Don't you find it boring sitting here?"

"I will tell you one more time. Leave me alone, or I will kill you." Itachi's voice was dangerously soft. Ino took the hint and went away before she killed. The red light above Hinata's room went off. Itachi looked up expectantly. The door creaked open.

Tsunade smiled broadly and looked very happy. "She survived. She's sleeping, but her life is no longer in danger."

Itachi almost jumped up and ran around like a little kid who got his first bike.

Almost.

* * *

That was the crappiest thing ever. But I owe you guys an update don't I? :D

That did not deserve a review but please review anyway?? Pleeease? DD:

Btw. I had NO clue what I was talking about when they were looking for the source of bleeding. ~Ahem.


End file.
